Secretary
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: The longest one of Abaddon's secretaries had ever lasted was two months, and then she'd proceeded to check herself into a mental hospital. It got to the point where people took bets on how long new ones would last. And when the new guy walked in, the longest bet on him was two weeks.


The longest one of Abaddon's secretaries had ever lasted was two months, and then she'd proceeded to check herself into a mental hospital. It got to the point where people took bets on how long new ones would last. And when the new guy walked in, the longest bet on him was two weeks.

Chuck Shurley was his name. A writer just looking for some extra money to pay the bills until he could finish his next book, his first doing alright, but not enough to live on. He was put together well enough with a blue button up shirt and khakis, but still had the air of someone who didn't get out much. He'd been warned about the job, about how the boss was an absolute nightmare, and that was one of the reasons he took it. As a writer he was always looking for interesting people he could base characters from. Writing's hard, and he needed all the inspiration he could get. Of course, he never expected what walked in.

She was tall, with long flaming hair, in a fitted suit, and sleek red heels that were probably not appropriate for work, but it wasn't like anyone would chide her about that. Abaddon was the CEO after all, she could have came in pj's and no one would have been able to say a thing about it. Oh yeah, and the part Chuck hadn't expected, she was one of the most beautiful women Chuck had ever seen in real life or...anything else.

"Who are you?" Abaddon asked briskly as she walked by, leaving her office door open for him to follow in order to answer.

Chuck was quick to do so. "Chuck Shurley, Ma'am," he introduced.

Abaddon gave him the first instruction she gave all her secretaries without even looking at him. "Alright Chuck, go down to the cafe and get my usual. Ten minutes no more."

She could always tell what kind of secretary someone would be by their response to that order. The ones that asked what her usual was were the kind she couldn't stand, the ones that would need everything spelled out for them. Depending on the day, that would be the end of some people's job right there. On the other hand, those who went and found it out from other people in the office were at least a little bit resourceful, and she knew that's how they got the order because it took them more than ten minutes.

Chuck, however, didn't ask _and_ was back in nine minutes.

Abaddon finally looked up at him, slightly impressed, which was something very rare for her. "How'd you get my order?" she asked with interest.

Chuck found his cheeks heating up under her gaze. "W-well you are the boss, I figured they'd know you. I just asked for 'Abaddon's usual' at the cafe downstairs and they knew exactly what I was talking about."

Abaddon took a sip of her tea before saying, "Not bad, Shurley. I sent you an email of all the tasks you need to complete today. Get them done."

Chuck nodded and left at the obvious dismissal.

The list was...huge. That was the only way to describe it. He'd definitely be earning that paycheck. But besides that, he couldn't figure out why the job had the reputation it did. That was until Abaddon called someone else into her office and he could hear her screaming at them like she was talking into the mic at a rock concert and he was in the front row. Then he understood. Being so close to the boss, one mistake and that could be him easily.

Abaddon was definitely _the boss_, and Chuck found that way more attractive than he probably should. A woman who was already that beautiful, and also knew what she wanted, and very much knew she was in charge...he didn't stand a chance.

At lunch Chuck sat with Jo, his friend who'd told him about the job, and her friends, Dean and Charlie. "What do you think so far?" Jo asked him as he sat down with his lunch.

"She's, um," Chuck swallowed, "interesting."

Dean laughed, misinterpreting the hesitation. "That's one way of putting it."

Chuck knew very much what he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to get made fun of. They'd surely give him a ton of crap if they found out he had a bit of a crush forming. Instead, he thought of a way around the question. "I can't imagine what her husband must be like." _Is she taken?_

"She's not married," Charlie shook her head. "What gave you _that_ idea? I mean sure, she's got a great ass but...eugh, that personality."

"Here I thought you liked a woman with a good set of vocal chords," Dean teased.

"Not when they're screaming at me like _that_," Charlie scrunched up her nose in disgust before turning back to Chuck.

"I thought I saw a ring," he shrugged, looking down at his salad as he squired a piece of lettuce with his fork.

"Oh no," Jo slowly grinned. "I know that look. You like her."

"No way," Chuck protested, face turning bright red.

"Dude, you do," Dean laughed.

"I...thinkshe'spretty," he mumbled.

"Yeah, but seriously, not worth it," Dean shook his head.

"Besides, I don't think Abaddon dates. At least she hasn't shown interest in anyone as long as I've known her," Charlie advised more gently.

"I just think she's pretty! Obviously it'll go away as I get to know her more," Chuck asserted firmly.

Boy was he ever wrong. The more he saw of her, the more the whatever-it-was he felt towards her grew. She was smart, regal, to the point, bold, forward, confident, and he was totally screwed.

Chuck worked hard to make sure he didn't disappoint her. Once he even got a small smile from her that left him grinning like an idiot the rest of the day.

Of course, inevitably, he did disappoint her and ended up the target of her scream fest. The entire time the only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to kiss her in that moment. That wasn't...normal, was it?

And then something _really_ abnormal happened. It was exactly three months on the job. That morning Abaddon had went straight into her office without a word, and didn't come out or call him in once. He answered phones and waited for his normal instruction list, but when he got an email, all it said was 'Go home' without even a subject.

Chuck was instantly suspicious. That seemed really out of character from what he'd seen with Abaddon so far. If he left and it wasn't from her, then he was either in for another scream fest, or he'd just get straight up fired. On the other hand, if it was from her and he didn't leave, he'd probably get in trouble for not doing as she'd said, so he decided it was safest to check.

When he knocked on the door and didn't get a response he thought maybe it wasn't a good time and he should come back...but on the other hand...Chuck took a deep breath and poked his head through. "Abaddon?"

At first he thought she wasn't there because she wasn't at her desk, but that didn't make any sense as he hadn't seen her leave and her office only had one door. A second of glancing around and he found her. She was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them on the modern black couch in the corner of her office, head turned to look out the window. "I thought I said go home," her voice lacked the usual passion Chuck had come to adore so much.

Chuck slipped inside as he explained that, "I wasn't sure if that was really from you because it seemed kind of out of character for you."

"It was. So go," she said again in that strange empty tone.

Chuck knew this was probably suicide, but he found himself too curious to walk out the door like a sane person. Instead he cautiously walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder lightly, "What's wrong?"

Abaddon's head turned quickly to look up at him at the touch. She hadn't heard him coming, she'd been so lost in thought, that it startled her. It was then that Chuck saw the streaks of makeup down her cheeks.

"Nothing," she shook her head after a beat.

Chuck brushed the hair off her shoulder as he sat down next to her with a small, kind smile. "I don't believe that."

Abaddon wasn't sure why she was telling him, but the words came out anyway. Maybe it was because he seemed so earnest, like he wanted to know so he could just wave a wand and make everything better. Maybe it was because she wanted someone to wave a wand and make it all better and he was the one there. "My...cousin, Tom, he...he was murdered last night."

"Then, no offence, but...what are you doing at work? Shouldn't you be home right now?" he asked gently.

"What's the point? There's nothing there for me. Home or work it doesn't change the fact that he's dead."

Chuck paused. "Can I hug you because there's nothing I can say to that?"

Abaddon couldn't believe what happened next. She actually laughed. Short, barking, but a laugh nonetheless. Something about the way he'd said it just...seemed funny to her in the moment. "No," she answered, shaking her head when the laughter stopped.

Chuck saw her frown returning, and it made him think of something. Laughing only made her feel better for a second, but if she got mad... "Good, I wouldn't want to hug you anyway," he said rudely.

Her eyes widened. "_Excuse_ me? It would be your _privilege_ if I were to allow you-"

Chuck went back to his desk about an hour later after being thoroughly chewed out about what was proper in the workplace with a gigantic list of tasks to do by the end of the day.

It was only when Abaddon got home that night that she realized she hadn't been moping about Tom's death ever since Chuck had insulted her.

Chuck found that Abaddon also provided a lot of inspiration for his writing. One night he stayed up until morning typing away about a demon Queen of Hell who was at war with another demon who use to be the King of Hell. Unforchantly, he couldn't think of how he wanted it to end, and didn't get it finished.

He was sitting at his desk the next day, eager to get home and sleep, that he noticed the copy he'd printed for Jo had disappeared.

Durring the company Christmas party the next week, it found its way back to him. In the hands of Abaddon. Chuck was a the bar having a drink when she worked her way over to him with a stack of papers in hand. "Queen of Hell, huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

Chuck choked on his drink when he realized what was in her hand. And how he hadn't changed the name yet. "Um, w-well, I was actually working on that before I met you and then when I heard your name it reminded me of it and I got it back out and-"

"It's good," she cut him off.

"I'm really sorr-wait, what?"

"I liked it. A lot actually. I didn't know you were a writer."

"Yeah, um," Chuck found himself looking at her feet as he babbled, "I wrote a book actually. It's published. Working on my second one, though that's just a short story, not really sure what I'm going to do with it but...How'd you even end up with it?" He looked back up at her as his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"It was at the bottom of a stack of papers you handed me."

"And...you read it?"

"Obviously," she shook her head with a hint of the tone of 'duh'. "I actually got bored and kind of doodled a cover for it." Abaddon leafed through the papers and found where she'd stuck the drawing and passed it to him.

Chuck had no idea how what she handed him could ever be considered a 'doodle'. "Wow...that's...wow."

"You like it?" she smiled.

"It's awesome!" Chuck exclaimed.

Dean, Jo, and Charlie were hanging out at one of the tables across the room when Dean happened to glance towards the bar. "What the hell?" his eyes widened in astonishment. "Is Abaddon _flirting_? With _Chuck_?"

Both girl's mouths fell open when they turned and saw Abaddon and Chuck smiling and laughing as they talked. "How drunk is she?" Charlie asked after a few minutes of the trio blatantly staring.

They watched as Abaddon dug out a pen from her purse and scribbled something on a napkin. "Wholy crap," Jo exclaimed. "Is she...Is she giving him her _number_?"

"Well," Dean took a drink of his beer, "it's a Christmas miracle."

**A/N: Random one shot while I'm taking a short break on Slaves and Monsters. The next chapter of that should be up by, at the latest, Wednesday. **

**On the other hand, yes, Chuckaddon. I think it's cute okay.**


End file.
